


Nightmare

by angelofthequeers



Series: Henry Winchester Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Family, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sam Needs A Hug, Sorry but no Henry, Trauma, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his kidnap by his possessed brother, Sammy has trouble coping. When awful nightmares plague him, can Dean help his little brother? Or has their bond been permanently damaged? Weechesters, second in the Henry Winchester Chronicles.</p><p>I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO REPOST MY WORKS ELSEWHERE. PLEASE RESPECT MY WISHES OR I WILL TAKE ACTION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Uh…please don't kill me for the long wait? I tried so hard to rework TRE but it just wasn't cooperating (mostly because there was a 13 year time jump and their personalities were too different). So I've decided to just try and do a series of short stories set pre-2005, because it's the only thing working for me.

The previously peaceful night was shattered by the horrific cry of little Sam Winchester as he bolted upright in his bed, his head whipping around and his eyes wide. The response to this was immediate and the sound of a person pounding on the door was the second sound heard that night.

"Sammy?" Dean called. The image of Dean with black eyes immediately swam into his vision and Sam let out another shriek and curled into a shaking ball.

"No! Go away!" Sam yelled. "Get out of my brother! You're not gonna take me again, Abaddon!"

"Sam!" Dean hollered, thumping on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sam howled. When the sound of his door opening reached his ears, Sam pulled his blanket over himself and curled up into an even smaller ball.

"Sam!" The blanket was gently pulled off Sam. He looked up to see his brother looking at him in concern but then, for a brief moment, Dean's eyes flashed pitch black. Sam screamed and pulled the blanket back over himself.

"Leave me alone, Abaddon!" he wailed.

"Sam! Sammy! It's me, Dean! Abaddon's gone, remember?" Dean said. Sam shook his head wildly and shied away from Dean when his brother tried to touch him.

"Dean! Move!" a deep voice said roughly. Sam felt a heavier weight settle down on his bed and then strong arms were encircling him and pulling him close to a warm body. But all he could think about was Abaddon pulling him away from the motel room towards certain torture, her hand over his mouth, and he let out another piercing shriek and fought against the hold.

"LET ME GO! NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!" Sam shouted hysterically.

"Sam! It's me! It's your dad!" John said in a rough, quiet voice. Sam paused for a moment. John hadn't been possessed. He'd come to save him! But why wasn't John worried? Abaddon was here and she was in Dean!

"Dad! It's Abaddon! She's in Dean! You gotta run!" Sam sobbed hysterically. He felt his father's arms encircle him tighter.

"It's okay, son." Sam would have called his voice soothing if he thought that John knew how to soothe people. "Abaddon's gone, remember? I lopped her head off and Henry and I cut her up and buried her. Dean's fine."

"I nearly threw that bitch out, remember?" Dean chimed in. John made a small noise at Dean's swear word but didn't say anything. "She was hurting you and I fought back! It's me, Sammy. Abaddon's gone."

Forcing himself to start breathing slower, Sam looked up from John's chest to see Dean staring at him with a mixture of sadness and worry. And his eyes were green, not black! He and John were right! Abaddon was gone!

"I'm sorry, Dean!" Sam threw himself at Dean and wrapped his arms around his older brother tightly. "I'm sorry! I woke you and Dad up and I – I called you Abaddon and –"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean hugged him tightly. "You had a nightmare. It's cool."

Sam sniffed and rested his head against Dean's chest.

"I wish my nightmares would go away," he mumbled. "I'm sick of this. Why won't they go away? It's been a week!"

"They're not gonna go away yet, Sammy," Dean said. John gave him a look and Dean nodded, so John got up and left the room with one last uncomfortable look back at his sons. "Want me to stay with you tonight?"

Sam nodded, so Dean pulled the covers up and around them before lying down, his arms around Sam protectively.

"That bitch is gone, Sammy," Dean said firmly. "And she's not comin' back. And Uncle Henry gave us those charms, remember? No demons are getting into us unless we take them off."

Sam clenched his fist around the anti-possession charm hanging around his neck. After the incident with Abaddon, Henry had found three anti-possession charms in the bunker and given them to John, Sam and Dean, saying that no demon could possess them or even take it off to get into them. It had also been Sam's anchor; the one guarantee that demons couldn't get inside him like they had Dean, or inside his father or brother.

"'M sorry, Dean," Sam mumbled. "Shouldn't've woken you…"

"Sammy, shut up," Dean said firmly. "I don't care. You have a nightmare, you wake me up. Okay?"

"Thanks, Dean." Sam hugged Dean tightly.

"Quit it with the chick flick moment," Dean said uncomfortably, though Sam knew he was smiling. "Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
